Remember Me
by Thorndsword
Summary: Naruto leaves the village after a traumatic experience. After six years of training he returns to become a ninja. Is undergoing correction.


I have been thinking about writing a god like Naruto fic lately and well here it goes so please enjoy and let me know what you think about it.

Thorndsword: I'm aware of the grammar and sentence structure mistakes in this chapter. I have the original authors permission to continue this, and I'm in the process of fixing it, I have split this chapter in half, and will upload the other after I finish fixing this one. In the future, I will not post these chapters until I finish correcting them.

* * *

Six year old Naruto sat in his apartment which the Hokage had given him he loved it even if it was a little run down it was better then camping in the forest of death with the snake lady he thought to himself even if she did bring him food on occasions and he would sometimes wake up with a blanket on him. He sat in his room on the floor playing with his teddy bear that he had made himself from trash he had sought through in the last week.

"You know Teddy-Chan, today is my birthday." Naruto smiled at the teddy. Anko watched as the kid talked to himself, she had wanted to befriend him when he was younger as she felt for the kid but the Hokage told her she would just cause more trouble for him and herself so she just watched from a distance and did everything she could to help him out.

She turned and looked up to the festival lights she hated this day, Naruto was never out on the streets enjoying his birthday like he should be he just stayed home and talked to himself. So today was going to be different as Anko went to his door and knocked twice before she heard him move from his room to the main room.

"W-who is it?" Came Naruto's scared voice from the other side of the door.

"It's Anko."

"Anko who?"

"Crazy snake lady." She had to smile, he was the only one who could call her that and actually get away with it. The door opened slowly and Naruto backed away his teddy firmly wrapped in his arms and he was biting his lower lip. "I heard you say that it was your birthday is that right?" She asked with a smile as she crouched down and he nodded his head. "Can I come in?" She asked and he nodded once more and backed further into his apartment.

"Y-your not going to hurt me are you?" Naruto asked afraid.

"No Naruto-kun, I am not going to hurt you." She smiled as she walked into his apartment and sat on his couch and he sat next to her. "Who is this?" She asked gesturing to the teddy he was holding.

"I-its Teddy-Chan he is my only friend, he doesn't hit me, call me names and is always there for me."

"How about I be your friend too huh? I mean we could have fun together, sleep overs, party's, make fun of other people." She whispered the last part to him making him giggle.

"You really mean it?" "Yer, why not, I mean that's if you want to." "I guess so, I don't know what a sleep over is but it sounds like fun." He smiled at her and she could see it was a genuine smile. "Well ok then, firstly we need to get some light in here." She smiled at him and he nodded. So they both set out to tidy the apartment, he was always holding his bear as he cleaned but he was always smiling as well, which made her smile. When they had finished cleaning Naruto was smiling his apartment had never been this clean before not even when he first moved in.

"Wow Anko-chan thank you." He smiled at her and she blushed no body but the snake bastard had ever called her that. "Don't you worry Naruto-kun, now go get two pillows and two blankets ok?"

Naruto nodded and ran into his room while Anko moved the couch backwards so there was more room in the lounge room and sat down on the floor and waited for him to come back she looked at the bear that he had left on the ground in a sitting up position and smiled at the bear as she picked him up and saw what he was made out of. Naruto came back with the pillows and blankets in his arms making him walk from side to side as the weight was to much for him Anko chuckled at the display and watched as he fell over laughing she got up and set the two beds up and sat on one.

"What are these for Anko-chan?" Naruto asked. "This is how you have a sleep over, you stay up most of the night and talk with the other people, so tell me about Teddy-Chan." She smiled as she gave Naruto back his bear. He looked over his stitching that he had made and the stuffing that was coming out. "I found parts in the trash, I saw a little boy younger then me with a teddy and I went to a shop to try and buy one but was thrown out." He said sadly. "So I looked around for stuff to make my own and this is what I got pretty neat huh?" "Yes Naruto-kun it is very good."

She smiled. "Tell me a little about yourself." "I like ramen, Jiji, and Teddy-Chan, I am six years old and I live here on my own." He smiled. "And one day I am going to be the greatest ninja ever!" He laughed as he laid on his back with his bear in the air his arms stretched out. "Ain't that right Teddy-Chan." He smiled. "Well I like dango, you Naruto-kun and Teddy-Chan." She smiled at him. "I am thirteen I have my own place as well and one day I hope to be accepted." She smiled down at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had been assigned to look out for Naruto on his birthday this year and he had seen Anko go into his apartment, and he wondered why he watched as they both cleaned up his small apartment and sit down and talk with each other.

Kakashi smiled at that, he may have flat out ignored Anko when he was younger but he was happy that she was looking out for Naruto. "Sempai Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you." Came a voice over the radio.

"Thank you ill be there in a minute." Kakashi replied as he looked once more at the scene before smiling to himself and jumped onto the rooftops and headed for the Hokage tower not knowing what was going to happen when he left. "Naruto-kun I need you to stay here for a while ok?" Anko said as she stood up from her blanket. Naruto looked to her with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm coming back I am just going to get some food for us to eat ok." Naruto nodded his head and walked Anko to the door. She leant down and hugged the boy much to his shock not even the Hokage hugged him. "I will bring you back some ramen ok." "Really Anko-chan?" And she nodded. "Thank you." He smiled at her as she left the apartment and Naruto walked back over to his makeshift bed and sat down his bear in his grip.

"This is the best birthday ever Teddy-Chan I made a new friend." He said as he hugged the bear. It was a whole five minutes before the door was bashed in and Naruto yelled out for anyone to help him but he was gagged before anyone could hear him.

Anko walked back to Naruto's apartment with a smile on her face a bag of dango in one hand and a bag of ramen in the other as she rounded the corner and walked to Naruto's door she dropped both bags as she looked at the broken door and ran inside. "Naruto! Where are you!" She yelled out only to get no reply, it was dark inside now, the light had been broken and only the reflection off the blood of the moonlight could be seen.

She walked further into the apartment and ran to Naruto who was pinned to the wall a kunai in each hand and even more in his arms making him hang there. His night shirt had been ripped open and what looked to be a sword wound and blood was pouring out of the wound as the Kyuubi had started to heal its container and there was a red mark across his throat as to where somebody had attempted to slit his throat.

She had to cringe as she pulled out each kunai and make sure that the wounds healed properly as she cradled him in her arms. "Why Naruto! Why is it that you're the one who always gets hurt, you're a hero to this village." She sobbed before she heard movement in the front of the apartment, she looked over her shoulder to see an Anbu and if she could see his face it would be utter shock.

"W-what happened here?" He asked. "He was pinned to the wall by kunai." Anko said as she held Naruto tighter. "And repeatedly stabbed by some sought of blade and his throat has a cut on it" She continued. "Let's get him to the hospital." Anko nodded her head and picked the unconscious Naruto up and walked with the Anbu onto the roof tops before roof jumping towards the hospital.

It was two days before Naruto awoke in the hospital room and as he woke up he cried, he had watched as they tore his stuffed bear to shreds after they had pinned him to the wall with a gag in his mouth. The door opened to reveal the Hokage and an Anbu with a dog mask.

"Naruto-kun I am so sorry." The Hokage said as he walked next to his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked. "No Jiji I will be ok, I have to be ok." Naruto said as he looked down into his lap.

"There is someone here to see you Naruto." The Anbu said and Naruto looked up nobody had ever came to see him before. In the door stood his new friend with flowers in her hands. "Anko-chan." He said as tears fell down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I should never have left you alone." She said as she ran to him and hugged him shocking both the Hokage and the Anbu. "I brought you flowers Naruto-kun." She said as she sat down on his bed and pulled out some white flowers. "Thank you Anko-chan." He smiled at her and she could see that he was sad and the Hokage was still in the room surprised that anybody other then himself had shown him kindness. "Anko-chan may I speak with you?"

"Of course Hokage-sama." Anko replied

While she walked out with the Hokage the Anbu stayed and watched Naruto who was looking at the flowers. "How well do you know Naruto?" Saturobi asked. "I have seen him in the forest of death a few times and gave him some food while he was in there and I became friends with him on his birthday." Anko said as she looked back to the room where Naruto was in.

"He should never have to deal with something like this." Anko said sadly. "The council wants to make him a weapon you know." He sighed as he sat down on a bench in the hallway. "I have tried my hardest to keep him away from the ninja academy for as long as possible but he needs to learn to protect himself." "Let me train him." The Anbu said as he walked out of the room. "Are you sure Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi nodded his head.

"He needs to learn and why not learn from his fathers student." Kakashi smiled as he took off his mask. "You know who is parents are?" Anko asked and Kakashi and Saturobi nodded there heads sadly. "Then why have you not told him?" She asked.

"His father had to many enemies and until he can protect himself properly he can not know." The Hokage told her and she nodded understanding his reasoning. "Hokage-sama what would you like me to teach young Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"Everything and anything you can, by the time he is of the age to graduate the academy I want him at a low Jounin state." Saturobi told him and both Anko and Kakashi went wide eyed.

"You can't be serious Hokage-sama." Kakashi asked. "I am Kakashi, he needs to protect himself from everything and in the years to come he will need it, you are free to leave the village as I know that he will not get the training he needs in the village so I will organise a training trip for you two to both go on until he is twelve."

"Six years away from the village." Kakashi sighed before nodding his head. "Will he remember me Hokage-sama?" Anko asked before getting a sad look from the old man.

"It is hard to say, a child's mind can erase everything after a traumatic experience and it will be more then likely that it will happen Anko-chan. I am sorry." Anko nodded her head and walked into Naruto's room. Naruto sat on his bed looking down at the flowers that Anko had given him it was his real first gift. He looked to the door to see Anko standing there with a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong Anko-chan?" Naruto asked as she walked over to him and sat at the end of his bed cross legged.

"I won't be able to see you for a long time Naruto-kun." He frowned at that. "Why not Anko-chan I don't want to lose you like I did Teddy-Chan, you can't leave me too." He said as he cried.

It was heart breaking for her to see him like this, she knew that it would be hard for both of them, even tho they just became friends they were both precious to each other. "I want you to take this Naruto-kun, it is the most precious thing I have and I want you to have it." Anko said as she reached up and took the pendant of a snake wrapped around a rose off her neck and handed it to Naruto.

"I have nothing to give you Anko-chan." Naruto said as he looked her in the eye. "Think of it as a birthday gift, just promise me something Naruto-kun." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't forget me." And she ran out of the room past the Hokage and Kakashi with tears in her eyes as she ran which made them both frown. Naruto stayed in his room clutching the pendant with tears running down his whisker marked cheeks. "Never will I forget you Anko-chan." He thought as he sat alone in his room. The following day Naruto was released from the hospital and Saturobi had told him of his training that he would be having outside of the village and he was happy that he will be able to protect himself now but was sad because he wouldn't be back for six years and that was why Anko was sad because she wouldn't be able to see him again for a while.

So that morning Kakashi met Naruto and the Hokage at the gate of the village with a pack full of supplies that they would both need. Kakashi could clearly see Naruto's new pendant around his neck and had to smile under his mask. "Naruto-kun, stay safe out there listen to Kakashi-kun and come back as a powerful ninja can you do that for me?" Saturobi asked as he kneeled down in front of the young blonde.

"Yer Jiji I can do that, I promise I will come back and become a leaf ninja, just like Anko-chan." He smiled which made the Hokage smile as he stood up. "Good luck Kakashi, train him well, and if I here that you slacked off at all, I will end Jiraiya's publishers so no more books will be made." Kakashi gulped and nodded his head quickly. Naruto had no idea what they were talking about but had to giggle at Kakashi's antics. "Shall we go Naruto?" Kakashi asked and the blonde nodded his head and they headed out the front gate.

"I hope you become strong Naruto-kun, there is no telling what dangers await you once you become older but I will help you be prepared and nothing will stop you from becoming the strongest Shinobi of this generation." The Hokage thought as he watched the two walk down the road and disappear before he returned to his own duty's as Hokage.

Ok Naruto, this six years is going to be hectic I have to make you a Jounin level ninja from scratch do you think you are up for it?" Kakashi asked as they had stopped for the night. "Yes Kakashi-sensei I will do anything to become a strong Ninja." "Good." Kakashi smiled at him and handed him a book about chakra. "Read this and once that is done I will give you more, all of this will help you in becoming a ninja." And without hesitation Naruto started to read the book by fire light as Kakashi watched him and thought about his time and how he would be able to spend it wisely in the next six years.


End file.
